In a system testing environment, application of scan patterns to a system under test may increase stress on the system under test by forcing the system to execute tasks and behave in ways different from the mission mode of the system. This increased stress may cause important power consumption peaks and hot spots due to increased local activity within the system under test that require scan pattern adaptation and retargeting. Scan pattern adaptation and retargeting may also be required due various types of defects, such a process variance, and/or aging of the system that may alter the characteristics of the system under test.